1. Field of The Invention
The invention relates to a hand-held electric steam presser and, more particularly, a hand-held electric stream presser with a support plate which forms an outer wall of the hand-held steam presser and is provided with steam holes and accommodation for the mounting of brushes.
2. Description of Related Art
A hand-held electric stream brush having some of the attributes of this invention is known (German Patent No. 34 17 254). This appliance comprises a support plate which is connected to a steam producer. Water is conveyed from the tank into the electrically heated steam producer by means of a pump. The steam developed in the steam producer comes out of the steam holes provided in the support plate. By controlled directing of the steam, this appliance will remove crumples and creases very effectively from clothing. It is therefore ideal both for household use and also for travelling. On the support plate there are holders for removable brushes by means of which the range of application of the appliance can advantageously be extended. In spite of its many possible uses, the known hand-held steam brush cannot be used for pressing trouser creases, or for ironing pleats in skirts, blouses, skirts or the like. The users of the known hand-held steam brush are therefore obliged to take other appliances with them when they travel to enable them to look after their wardrobe properly, or else to make use of local services.
Starting from this known prior art, the aim of the invention is to extend the range of application of a hand-held steam brush.